


If You Will Only Say the Same

by darkangel86



Series: My Sunshine [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickfic, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon Takes Care of Him, Simon-centric, alec gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “I don't neeb,” Alec said, scrunching his nose up in irritation at the mispronounced word. “Neeb,” He tried again. “I don't neeb taking care ob.”“Clearly.” Simon deadpanned. “You've only got a stuffy nose, sore throat, a headache and is your tummy still nauseous?” He asked, leaning down to press the back of his hand to Alec's forehead.





	If You Will Only Say the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnyOne00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyOne00/gifts).



> I ended up having some free time today to write and since I promised Alec and Simon to AnyOne00 I decided to try and deliver. I hope you like it, darling!

“No, no, you don't worry about a thing. I am perfectly capable of taking care of him. Magnus, when's the last time you got sick? Exactly,” Simon sighed, rolling his eyes at Alec and pointing to the phone he currently had pressed to his ear. “If I need anything, I'll call. You just worry about those out of control witches causing trouble in Spain. I will take care of Alec.”

“I don't neeb,” Alec said, scrunching his nose up in irritation at the mispronounced word. “Neeb,” He tried again. “I don't neeb taking care ob.” 

“Clearly.” Simon deadpanned. “You've only got a stuffy nose, sore throat, a headache and is your tummy still nauseous?” He asked, leaning down to press the back of his hand to Alec's forehead.

The growl Alec emitted might have normally frightened him away, but seeing as it sounded more like an irate puppy who'd lost its favorite toy, Simon couldn't help but grin.

“Its been a long time since I took care of someone with a cold,” Simon informed him, making Alec roll his eyes.

“I do not habe a cold,” Alec insisted, choosing to ignore how awful he sounded.

“Sure you don't, buddy,” Simon said, smiling softly down at Alec where he lay stretched out and tucked in to Magnus' bed. “Now, while you lay here and continue to tell me exactly what isn't wrong with you, I'm going to run to the corner store and get you some tissues, cough drops, something to help with that sore throat and headache and maybe something fever reducing just to be safe.”

“Simon...” Alec moaned, choosing to believe it was in annoyance rather than because he felt as bad as he did.

“I won't be gone long. Don't worry. You have your phone so just call if you think of anything else you need or maybe something you might like to have that'll help you feel better.” Simon smiled, waiting just long enough to see if Alec might actually ask for something, before he rolled his eyes and dashed out the door. Simon hadn't hardly stepped out onto the street when his phone rang.

“Yeah? Alec?” He asked as he listened to the blankets rustle through the line.

“Cherry.” Alec mumbled and Simon stopped walking in confusion.

“Um, huh?”

“I libe cherry flavored tings.” Alec said and Simon couldn't help but grin.

“Then cherry flavored things you shall have!” Simon exclaimed, laughing even as he heard the line disconnect.

When Simon returned to the loft, no more than half an hour later, he could hear Alec retching in the bathroom. He thanked whoever was listening that he'd also decided to get something to help with that. Making his way into Magnus' room, Simon laid out everything he'd gotten on the bedside table before rushing to the kitchen to get Alec a bottle of water and stash the surprise he'd gotten for the sick Shadowhunter. No sooner than had Simon walked back into the bedroom then did Alec slip out of the bathroom and nearly faceplant into the bed.

“Simon?” Alec mumbled, face pressed against the hot sheets.

“Yeah?”

“I think I'm sick.” He said with a groan and Simon sighed. Reaching out, he pushed back Alec's sweaty hair from his eyes.

“Yeah. I think so too.”

“Magnus?” Alec asked, just barely managing to open his eyes and look up at the vampire.

“Still in Spain but I can call him if you'd rather he be here.” Simon offered, already reaching for his phone.

“No. Heb's working. M'fine.” Alec muttered with a sigh.

“How about we get you back into bed and maybe try and get some medicine down you? I think you'll feel better once these meds start working. And if all else fails and you don't, then we'll call Magnus.” Simon said, moving around the bed and helping Alec climb fully onto it. “Here we go.” He said, practically lifting the other man and placing him on the dark purple sheets.

“Feel a'ful.” Alec groaned and Simon didn't think he'd ever seen Alec in such a state. It sort of broke his heart a little.

“I know you do so lets try and fix that with some medicine!” Simon exclaimed, a little too happy in Alec's opinion. “You need to take the anti-nausea pills for sure and I got cough drops so we can try those first for your throat and here, take this and it should help your headache.” He handed Alec the pills to swallow before also handing him the bottle of water, wincing when Alec winced as he forced the pills down his throat.

“Cherry?” Alec finally asked as he looked at the pack of cough drops in Simon's outstretched hand.

“Yes, Alec, they're cherry flavored. As is the cough medicine if you have to have it.” Simon said with a smile and despite how bad he felt, Alec managed a small smile too. “Okay, now do you want to get changed? Maybe into something a bit more comfortable than all that black you're still wearing?” Simon asked, pointing at the clothes Alec normally wore on a daily basis.

Alec nodded, not bothering to try and talk as he continued to suck on the cherry flavored cough drop. Simon moved across the room and pulled out the middle drawer on the right side of Magnus' dresser, knowing already that it held Alec's clothes. Pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top Simon turned back to Alec, grimacing as he caught sight of him in an attempt to sit up on the side of the bed. 

“Here, wait, let me help you,” Simon said as he reached under Alec's arms to help him sit up. “You don't have to do it yourself, Alec. I'm here, okay? I'll do whatever you need me to, even if its just to help you sit up.” 

“T'ank you.” Alec mumbled against Simon's shoulder.

“You're welcome,” Simon replied, smiling to himself. Shifting Alec so that he was sitting up, mostly on his own, Simon reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it out his head. It was drenched in sweat and a bit smelly so Simon tossed it to the floor. He'd worry about that later. “Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but just bear with me, yeah? Dude, you stink. You need a shower before we put these clean clothes on you so uh, how about it? Think you can manage one of those?” He asked, already knowing there was no way his friend could.

“M'fine. No shower.” Alec insisted, as strongly as he could muster in his present state.

“Yeah, I got news for you, buddy, you most definitely do need a shower.” Simon said with a quiet chuckle. “Do you trust me?” He asked and that caused Alec to raise his head and look the other boy in the eye.

“Course.” Alec said easily and Simon knew if his hear still beat it would have skipped one or two right then.

“I can help you shower. Or, uh, I can draw you a bath. Will a bath work?” He asked and braced himself for an onslaught of hysteria at the thought of Simon helping him bathe. Surprisingly it never came. Instead, with what could have been a blush or flushed cheeks from his fever, Alec nodded in acceptance and Simon stood. “You wait here while I run the water. You might not like it much but I'm thinking a cool bath is what you need right now.” Again, Alec nodded his okay. “You know, I think I'm beginning to like this side of you. So easily persuaded.” Simon teased, laughing when Alec sent a glare in his direction.

Inside the bathroom Simon immediately began filling the tub with cool water, waiting until it was half full before returning to the bedroom to get Alec.

“You ready to do this, Alec?” Simon asked, already reaching to help the tall boy stand. 

“No.” Alec said and Simon grinned.

“I promise you will feel so much better afterwards, okay? And, if you're a good boy, I may or may not have gotten cherry flavored popsicles that you can have once we're done.”

“S'not nice to tease the sicb person,” Alec said with a groan as Simon held him up long enough for him to attempt to remove his pants.

“Who's teasing? I'm serious. I got a whole box of cherry flavored ones just for you. Okay wait, stop. That's not working. Hold onto my shoulders and let me do this.” Simon said as he helped Alec step out of his pants. 

“This is humiliating.” Alec moaned making Simon sigh.

“No one has to know I helped take your pants off, okay? But man, you need this bath and you can't take it with clothes on. Except your, uh, briefs. I think it'll be okay if you leave those on.” Simon thanked whoever was listening that he could no longer blush.

“Don't tell Jace.” Alec said as he carefully stepped into the partially filled tub, sighing in relief when he was finally able to sit.

“What? That I got into the great Alec Lightwood's pants?” Simon teased, smirking down at Alec as the Shadowhunter sent a glare up at him. “Like anyone would believe me anyway.”

“Dunno,” Alec mumbled. “You got into Jace's pants so why not mibe?” If Simon wasn't mistaken it almost sounded like Alec was teasing him.

“You hush,” Simon said, shaking his head as he smiled. “Soak for a few minutes and wash yourself off if you can. I'm gonna go put clean sheets on the bed so you're not wallowing in your own filth once we finally get you clean.” 

“T'ank you.” Simon heard Alec whisper just before he exited the bathroom and he did nothing to stop the ridiculously large smile that graced his lips.

Taking his time as he changed the sheets on the bed, Simon couldn't help but think how much had changed in the last few weeks. He never would have believed that he'd be where we was at. Not just literally, because living in Magnus Bane's loft with the warlock himself was enough to make Simon shake his head in disbelief but the fact that he also lived there with his boyfriend and his friend, it was just beyond Simon at times to believe this was his life now.

Alec was his friend. Alec Lightwood, soon to be Head of the New York Shadowhunters Institute, was his friend and that was the one thing, out of everything, that Simon had the hardest time believing. It had been obvious since day one that Alec only tolerated Simon, and just barely at that. But to now be able to say, with full confidence, that they were friends, well, it sort of made Simon a little emotional. Because Alec? Alec was a great guy. Maybe he wasn't that good with his social skills but Alec would drop everything and be there for the people he cared about, no hesitation. Simon couldn't believe he was now one of those people.

Since that first panic attack, where Alec had been the one that Simon had called, the other boy had made it quite clear that how Simon felt mattered to him. If Magnus was the caring and affectionate parent then Alec was most definitely protective and worrisome one and Simon loved them both very much for not only taking him in when they didn't have to, but caring for him like they did. It was probably more than he deserved half the time. Of course Simon missed his mom and sister though and he hoped that eventually he'd be able to see them again soon but he was happy where he was, with Magnus, Alec and Jace and being happy was something Simon hadn't been in a very long time.

With a sigh and a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Simon finished putting the clean sheets on the bed before heading into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile at Alec, who seemed to be slumped against the side of the tub, half asleep.

“Alec,” Simon said quietly. “You ready to get out and get back in bed? I'm sure it'll be a lot more comfortable than this bathtub.” Alec hummed and nodded as he straightened himself up and after only a seconds hesitation, reached up for Simon. Simon fought to not smile too brightly as he leaned down to pull the plug from the drain and to help Alec stand.

Once out of the tub, Simon reached for the towel he'd laid out before and gently began to dry Alec off.

“I can do that myself,” Alec said but Simon just smiled and continued to do it for him.

Moving back into the bedroom, Simon helped Alec into the sweat pants before letting him sit down. Helping him with the tank top as well, Simon grinned. Alec was rather adorable when he felt bad. He'd have to make sure Magnus knew for future reference.

“Cherry?” Alec eventually asked once he was settled onto the bed, a shy smile on his face.

“Your wish is my command,” Simon said, using his enhanced speed to retrieve the cherry popsicle from the kitchen. Alec gladly accepted it with a smile and Simon moved to pick up his dirty discarded clothes. Placing them in the hamper in the bathroom, he stopped just inside the bedroom, watching Alec enjoy his treat.

“I'm gonna let you get some rest, okay? I know how much taking a bath can wear a person out when they're sick so-”

“Stay.” Alec said as he finished off the red popsicle. “Please.” And there was absolutely no way Simon could deny Alec anything when he asked so nicely.

“You're sure? Jace says I'm a bed hog.” Simon said with a teasing grin.

“Yeah. Stay.” Lifting the end up the blanket up, Alec motioned for Simon to climb in. Kicking off his shoes and wrestling out of his jeans, Simon crawled into Magnus' bed, making sure to leave plenty of space between himself and Alec. Not that it mattered because the second Simon laid down, Alec was practically wrapping himself around the vampire, snuggling against his side with a sigh.

“Uh.” Simon said, momentarily surprised. Alec was never this affectionate with anyone other than Magnus. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. “So, you cuddle then?” He joked.

“I miss Magnus,” Alec said, sounding a little more sad than Simon's heart could take. “I feel safe with him. I feel safe with you too.” He admitted and Simon had to fight not to cry.

“You're already sounding better,” Simon eventually said once he'd gotten control of himself. “I guess the medicine is working.” Alec hummed against his side, his face now buried against Simon's stomach. 

“Feel better.” Alec mumbled. Wiggling until he was laying down completely, Simon readjusted Alec until his head was resting on Simon's chest. Wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, Simon let himself drift off to sleep, a smile on his face.

That was how Magnus and Jace found them a few hours later.

“You know, they're starting to make a habit of this,” Jace said with a grin.

“One time, Jonathan. It happened one time before this and you can not honestly tell me that that's not the most adorable thing you've ever seen.” Magnus said as he pointed at Alec and Simon as they lay, still sleeping, wrapped in each others arms.

“In your four hundred plus years, this is the most adorable thing you've ever seen?” Jace asked with a laugh.

“My boys sleeping peacefully wrapped around each other?” Magnus asked, smiling as he looked back at them. “Yeah. It really is.”

“Sap.” Jace teased and Magnus could only roll his eyes. 

“Let's leave them alone and go start dinner. I feel like cooking tonight.” Magnus said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Jace took one last glance into the bedroom at his boyfriend and Parabatai snuggled together on Magnus' bed and sighed. Fine, so maybe it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. No one needed to know he was just as much of a sap as Magnus was.

“Fine. But I'm not eating anything I can't pronounce.” Jace insisted and Magnus laughed.

“Silly Shadowhunter. I hope you've got an extensive vocabulary then because I...” Magnus' voice trailed off as they made their way towards the kitchen, leaving Alec in Simon's capable hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned before that I really adore these two being friends? Because I do. <3
> 
> Thank you, thank you to everyone that left a comment or gave a kudo for the last part! You guys are awesome!! :D
> 
> Also, fun side note, in case you didn't catch it, each parts title is a lyric from the song 'You Are My Sunshine' and I am quickly running out of lyrics to title these things! :P


End file.
